Hidden Sorrow
by Akimoto Kazuma
Summary: hei. enj0y my st0ry. wee! auth0rs c0rner. haha.! bsta! it's a cute st0ry ab0ut a smaLL, y0ung girL wh0 tries t0 understand.. love...
1. once upon a wish

In a very windy, yet snowy night at SkyWay Lodge little 5 year old girl, Olivia Morgan, sat on her comfy seat near the fireplace and continued to drink her hot cocoa. While drinking her delicious, hot, steamy cocoa -- her mother came and sat next to her.

_Olivia: Mother, This cocoa is really good. I feel so comfy in my position._

_Mother: I can see, Olivia._

She gave her little sunshine a smile, to go with her perfect mood. Olivia's mother hugged her small daughter, just in when her father came. Her father gave Olivia's mom a small kiss on the cheek and went outside of the Lodge to get more firewood. In that certain moment, Olivia always tuckered and wondered about something amaing. Something that she wanted to tell her mom ever since.

_Olivia: Mommy, What is love?_

Olivia's mother smiled with a surprising mood. She never though her 5-year-old daughter would ever ask her this certain question.

_Mother: Well dear, Why do you ask first?_

_Olivia: Because Mommy, Daddy is always saying "i love you" to you. And I'm always wondering why he is always kissing you. Hugging you, and just tries to make you happy. I'm always wondering what love is._

_Mother: Well honey, love is a deep emotion feeling you have to another person. Like example, i love you Olivia. You mean alot to me, if ever you are gone out of my life -- of course, it wouldn't be the same. Now would it?_

_Olivia: Hmm. I don't think so mommy. So when daddy says," i love you" to you... Does that mean whenever you are out of his life -- his life wouldn't be the same?_

_Mother: No it wouldn't. Love is that wonderful feeling you have in your stomach whenever you really admire someone._

_Olivia: So, Dad gets a wonderful feeling when he sees you?_

Mother laughed. She was just enjoying her time with her daughter, talking about love.

_Mother: He sure did._

_Olivia: Mommy, will i ever experience...love?_

_Mother: You sure will, my little sunshine. Everyone in life will experience love. It's a wonderful feeling. It's a feeling where you are attached to one single person and you know deep down in your heart's you can never let them go. It's like lovebirds to be exact._

_Olivia: Love is like lovebirds?! So If one dies, the other dies also?!_

_Mother: hahaha! well depends on how strong the love is..._

_Olivia: wow. Not only is love wonderful, but it's also a risk of dying. Isn't it mother?_

Mother just laughed and had to comment to that.

_Mother: Don't worry Olivia. You're still young and when you get older, you will experience it. Trust me!_

Mother kissed Olivia's forehead and hugged her tight. 5-year-old Olivia was so excited and eager to experience love. From the words coming out of her mother's mouth, love sounded so amazing to have. And she couldn't risist but one day knowing she will be finding her prince charming...


	2. words that change a lifetime

5 Years passed by, and Olivia became a pretty and intelligent girl. She was now at the age of 10 years-old and still she kept tuckering to herself how love felt.

_Olivia: It's been 5 years. How come I still can't feel that wonderful feeling?!_

Olivia got so impatient. She couldn't understand why she has waited 5 years and she still never felt the love. She sighed and dissappointment and was willing to talk to her mother about love.

----------------------------------

_Olivia: Mother, It's been 5 years ever since you told me about "love." How come I'm not experiencing it yet._

Mother laughed.

_Mother: Olivia, Don't be in such a rush to find that perfect someone. Just remember this, whenever you find someone special to you always remember that to..._

_"Follow your heart and no one else's._

_Just go follow your own path and make your destiny._

_Don't let anyone change you for who you are."_

Those thoughtful words touched Olivia's young heart. Too young to understand what love meant. She kept her mother's words in her heart and ever since that day on, she has been using the words her mother told her as she goes along her own path...


End file.
